Pause café
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans toutes les entreprises, c'est bien connu, les employés profitent de la pause café pour bavarder, casser du sucre sur le dos du patron, se plaindre... Y compris chez les anges.


**Pause café**

Zacharie était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ces humains étaient tout bonnement impossibles ! Samson avait explicitement reçu l'ordre de cacher l'origine de sa force, et il avait suffi qu'une catin de haut vol batte des cils pour qu'il raconte tout en long, en large et en travers !

Pourquoi donc les Archanges ne décrétaient-ils pas un nouveau Déluge ? La Terre aurait été bien désinfectée !

Le duvet à la base de ses plumes complètement hérissé, le Séraphin décida de s'octroyer une pause. Autrement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse contrôler ses actes.

La salle de repos du bâtiment administratif ressemblait à peu près à celles dont disposeraient les humains d'ici quelques millénaires : quelques plantes vertes dans des pots de céramique, une fontaine à eau, trois tables avec deux chaises chacune et surtout – élément vital d'un espace détente – une machine à café.

En vérité, c'était plutôt une machine à boisson. Il suffisait de manipuler le mécanisme et on pouvait avoir du jus de fruits, du chocolat chaud ou froid, du soda ou du café. Même de la soupe quand on avait un petit creux.

Pour l'heure, Zacharie avait passé la commande « café », bien fort avec juste un soupçon de lait.

Pendant qu'il soufflait sur le contenu de sa tasse, Naomi arriva dans la pièce, avec – ô scandale – une mèche s'échappant de son chignon habituellement impeccable.

Zacharie haussa un sourcil.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le percolateur pour se faire couler une tasse de thé. Une odeur de citron embauma toute la salle.

« Ouf ! » soupira-t-elle. « Mes entretiens avec Michel deviennent de plus en plus houleux, ces derniers temps. »

Le Séraphin émit un ricanement.

« Oui, j'ai entendu ça… depuis le couloir, dégoûtante que tu es. »

La brune resta impassible.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de café. Juste la bonne température.

« Personnellement » lâcha-t-il, « je me fiche que tu couches avec le patron, mais pour l'amour de Père, n'en faites pas profiter tout le bâtiment ! Sophia a déjà refait trois fois l'isolation de son bureau et ton propre jumeau envisage sérieusement de se faire muter pour ne plus avoir à supporter le boucan ! »

La grâce de Naomi vibra dans les tons roses.

« Je n'y peux rien si Michel est du genre bruyant » protesta-t-elle.

Zacharie roula des yeux.

« Des fois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi de faire carrière dans l'administration. Si j'avais choisi la Surveillance terrestre, je n'aurais pas un obsédé comme supérieur hiérarchique, au moins ! »

« Comment oses-tu traiter Michel d'obsédé ? Je te rappelle que tu entretiens des relations très cordiales avec Virgile » rappela la brune.

« Peut-être, mais lui ne m'oblige pas à être témoin de ses ébats » rétorqua le Séraphin. « Sans parler du fait qu'il a le bon goût de jeter son dévolu sur des femmes épanouies, pas sur des planches à pains. »

Ce disant, il regardait de travers la poitrine presque inexistante de sa sœur. Qui lui renvoyait un regard pouvant rivaliser de noirceur avec le charbon.

« Michel ne s'attache pas à quelque chose d'aussi futile que le tour de poitrine » grinça-t-elle.

« Ma très chère sœur, si Père a donné des courbes à la femme, c'est parce qu'une femme a _besoin _de courbes. Elle a besoin d'avoir des seins et des hanches, pas une silhouette d'anorexique comme certaines… »

L'aile de Naomi eut un spasme, comme si elle réprimait l'envie d'en donner un coup sur la tête de Zacharie.

« Les hommes ! » cracha-t-elle. « Vous faites les fiers, mais dès qu'on vous agite une paire de seins sous le nez, vous ne pensez plus qu'avec votre entrejambe ! »

Avec le dossier dont s'occupait actuellement Zacharie, la phrase était pour le moins malencontreuse le Séraphin se sentit aussitôt plongé dans les affres de la dépression.

« Foutus humains ! » s'écria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Naomi fronça les sourcils.

« Dossier difficile ? » interrogea-t-elle avec compassion.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de superviser nos relations avec eux ? »

« Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux toujours changer d'affectation… »

Les ailes brunes de Zacharie se déplièrent puis se replièrent.

« Je sais bien, mais… »

Le Séraphin siffla une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse.

« Honnêtement, le café qu'on prépare dans les autres départements est trop immonde pour que je me fasse transférer. »

« Ah… L'argument est de poids » reconnut la jeune fille qui sirotait son thé.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Nathaniel, lequel paraissait un peu mécontent à sa façon de coucher les ailes.

« Naomi, Michel voudrait te voir. Il semblerait que tu lui aies remis les plans de la nébuleuse d'Orion au lieu de la nouvelle liste des prophètes potentiels. »

La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Nathaniel grimaça.

« Au passage, si tu pouvais lui dire d'être plus discret lors de vos _entretiens_, tout le département serait soulagé. Travailler avec un tel bruit, ça n'est pas possible, je te le dis tout net ! »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » soupira Naomi, « mais je ne peux rien promettre. Tu sais comment il est… »

« Si la situation ne s'arrange pas d'ici deux semaines, Ion te fait savoir qu'il ira déposer sa candidature à la Maintenance Galactique ! » lança Nathaniel tandis que la brune s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Zacharie agita les ailes, légèrement surpris.

« Qui voudrait être affecté à la Maintenance Galactique ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton incrédule. « Il n'y a rien à faire ! »

L'autre ange fit la moue.

« Il faut reconnaître ça aux humains… Avec eux, on n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ah, ça ! » commenta dramatiquement le Séraphin.

Et sur ce, il entreprit de finir son café.


End file.
